


What Do You Want?

by MagieFish



Series: Stains Extra’s [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Christmas Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: What do you want for Christmas?





	What Do You Want?

What do you want for Christmas?

I want to walk among the stars in the sky, like an Angel,

Spread my wings and fly, fly right to his heart.

What do you want for Christmas?

A better job, a better mind

A better heart, better blinds

To forget the troubles of the world

To just enjoy my one inside

What do you want for Christmas?

To know and see all around me

How great it would be to know what we

All think deep down inside

What do you want for Christmas?

To finally stop this madman’s madness for his unstoppable spending gives me great sadness

He is oh so reckless because of sadness, but his unstoppable spending might drive me to madness!

What do you want for Christmas?

A quiet night, a silent night,

Without carols and parties

That would be alright

What do you want for Christmas?

Some recognition for my achievements

To be part of this park

To be unrecognised is egregious

A great sin

No win

What do you want for Christmas?

To be alone for once,

With only the people I like,

Away from the idiots I so dislike

With them I’ve spent too many months

What do you want for Christmas?

Time with friends away from troubles,

Away from rage,

Away from sadness,

Away from noise,

Away from madness

What do you want for Christmas?

To be rid of that mess

Of halos and horns

His words like thorns

It’s not a big deal

But that he can’t see

He’s annoying me

What do you want for Christmas?

A pay raise, hand eye coordination, I go could go on for days.

What do you want for Christmas?

I want back what I lost

I want to give back my guilt

No matter what the cost

I want to be someone else

Without guilt

What do you want for Christmas?

To see my lover happy on Christmas Day,

From him I would never fly away!

I’d stay, ok, don’t go, just stay

With me for eternity

That’s what you want for Christmas?

Then I’ll grant your wish.

To be an **angel,** To **forget**

To **see** it all, to never be **upset**

To have **silence,** to be part of your **park**

To keep **away** the idiots, to get your friends out of the **dark**

To be rid of that **mess,** to have all that you **dream**

To lose your **self,** to be with him for **eternity**

Trust me, all your dreams will come true

~~**I can do it at the cost of you** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas people and happy (hopefully) new year!


End file.
